Moi, mon mec et MSN
by Daki Oloway
Summary: Duo est amoureux d'un inconnu sur MSN, et, ce matin la, un nouveau arrive dans sa classe, le problème c'est que...


Moi mon mec et MSN.

Allez savoir pourquoi, j'ai eut envie de faire cet OS pour me calmer les nerfs.

Le langage MSN est fait exprès. J'espère que ça ne dérange pas trop.

Si ça gène, dites-le moi et je le réécrirai en français correct.

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.

J'ai presque fini le chapitre suivant de péché de chair et je suis en train de faire un OS sur la demande de Xiao-mei bien pervers.

A bientôt alors.

XXX

Duo jeta son sac sur son lit, enleva sa veste d'uniforme. Il alluma son PC, connecta MSN.

Immédiatement, Odin se connecta.

« Hello, shinigami.

« Hello Odin. Kmen c paC ta journée ?

« Kol… Tu ma manKé…

« Toi oci. T»T', mes profs st taré… on doit rendre un TP 2min mat'

« Ho, T»T, on pourra pa le fair ce soir ??

« No, mé g envie de toi…

« Pareil.

«T'appel ? #»# G envi de toa…

Le portable de Duo sonna. Il décrocha, ouvrant son pantalon d'une seule main.

« Duo…

« J'ai envie de toi…

« Moi aussi… De promener ma langue sur ton corps, de te caresser… Shin… Je te veux…

« Humm… J'ai envie de voir ton sexe… Allume ta cam…

Un crépitement l'attira vers l'écran, il vit apparaître le sexe déjà en érection de son amant virtuel.

Duo enclencha la sienne. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, se désirant, touchant la main de l'autre par écran interposé.

« T'es beau shinigami… Susurra Odin.

« Bien moins que toi…

Ils s'excitèrent au téléphone un long moment. Duo prit son gode, il laissa Odin lui dicter ses gestes, dilatant son anus de ses doigts, s'ouvrant sans pudeur devant son amant.

Il était vierge avant. Odin l'avait guidé, il était le seul à l'avoir « touché ».

Il se pénétra de l'objet, jouissant, gémissant des insanités à l'autre qui haletait en se masturbant.

Ils jouirent, haletant, gémissant leurs pseudos.

XXX

Duo jeta son sac sur sa table. Son meilleur ami sursauta.

« Duo ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

« J'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Odin est venu et… Du coup, on z joué et j'ai fais mon TP à l'arracha à trois heure du mat'.

« Ca ira, t'es callé en physique…

« Ouai mais c'est chiant…

Le prof entra, les coupant.

«Asseyez-vous… Ce matin, on reçoit un nouvel élève… Soyez gentil avec lui…

Un brun entra, la tête baissé. Le prof lui dit de se présenter.

Le garçon redressa la tête. Duo devient blanc. Odin se tenait devant lui, il se ratatina sur sa chaise, rougissant de honte. Quatre le vit, le regardant sans comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce qui y'a ?

« C'est Odin !

« Quoi ?

Toute la classe se tourna vers le blond. Heero le regarda puis ses yeux glissèrent sur son voisin.

« Shin !

« Hey… Salut Odin…

Duo se sentit partir. Il rêvait. Non ! Il cauchemardait !!

« Bon, je vois que tu connais déjà quelqu'un. Assied-toi à côté de Duo. Il t'expliquera tous ce que tu as à savoir. Quel est ton nom au fait ?

« Heero… Heero Yuy…

Le brun traversa la classe, d'un pas sur. Il s'assit à côté de Duo, le fixant. Le natté plongea sa tête dans ses mains, se cachant.

Heero se pencha sur lui.

« C'est surprenant…

« Oui, très…

« Shin…

« Duo… Mon vrai nom, c'est Duo Maxwell…

« Duo… Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle…

Le natté trembla. La voix d'Odin, il jouissait en l'entendant. Son sexe se redressa, stimulé par ses souvenirs.

« Oui…

Le cours passa très vite. A la pause, ils s'isolèrent au fond de la cour, fuyant les sempiternelles questions des curieux.

Duo était mal à l'aise. Heero était dans le même état même s'il ne le montrait pas.

« C'est un joli lycée ici !

« Oui, on est pas trop nombreux, on évite les classes surchargées… Puis, la cantine sert de très bon repas.

Duo se tu, conscient de trop parler et de tourner autours du pot.

« Tu es beau… Encore plus beau en vraie.

Heero lui caressa la joue.

« Tu sais… Je suis pas comme ça… Moi, je suis un mec tranquille…

« Pareil… Duo, j'ai quand même envie de toi, encore plus maintenant.

« Non…

Duo le repoussa, il s'enfuit, quittant le lycée.

XXX

Quatre regarda Heero revenir seul, triste.

« Hey, je m'appelle Quatre. Duo m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

« Tu es le chapelier fou ?

Quatre rougit.

« Oui.

Heero le fixa.

« Il a un mec, c'est ça ?

« Non… Duo est compliqué, il a pas eut une vie facile… Et, il a peur des réactions des autres… Laisse-lui du temps.

XXX

Heero jeta son sac sur son lit, s'installa devant son poste. Shinigami était connecté.

« Hey, Duo ?

Un long silence.

« Si tu ma pas bloK, c ke tu voulé kje te parle non ?

« Heero ? C si bizar. T arrivé kom ca, c bizar…

« Et tu maime plu c ca ? Tu ma pa aimé en vrai ?

« Si !!!!! T super bôôô #»# mé…

« Moi, jtaime tjr… T super bô, et mignon, et sensuel… Tu m'excite tjr Duo…

« Moi oci…

« Tapel ?

Le portable d'Heero sonna.

« T'es si sensuel en réalité.

« Toi aussi… Heero ? C'est bien normal de faire ça ?

« Tu sais, t'es le seul qui me rende fou comme ça… Duo, j'ai envie de t'embrasser… De te toucher… Tu es si proche de moi et si lointain à la fois.

« Arrêtes…

« T'es dur ?

Plus une affirmation qu'une question.

« Hummm… Heero…

Il entendit distinctement le bruit des vêtements qu'on enlève.

« Allumes ta cam.

Duo enclencha sa caméra. Heero durcit en le voyant allongé sur son lit, lui cuisses ouverte, le sexe dur, tremblant d'excitation.

« T'es seul chez toi ?

« Oui… mon… Père est partie pour deux jours… Je suis tout seul…

« Donnes-moi ton adresse… Duo, j'ai besoin de te serrer dans mes bras. Ca fait huit mois que tu me connais… Je ne te ferais pas de mal…

« Promis ?

« Je ne suis pas comme Wufei… Duo, fais-moi confiance.

« 45, Montée des Archès… La grande maison blanche. 

Heero raccrocha. Il enfila sa veste, prit les clés de sa voiture au vol.

XXX

Il trouva facilement la maison, grande, charmante. Il se gara dans le jardin.

Duo ouvrit la porte. Il tremblait, de peur et d'excitation à la fois. Heero monta les quelques marches du perron, le saisit un peu brusquement, le serrant dans ses bras.

Ils s'embrassèrent, amoureusement, longuement. La langue d'Heero pénétra sa bouche sans demander la permission.

« Duo… Tu es si doux…

Le natté se sentit faiblir.

« Restes pas dehors, entres.

Heero sourit. Enfin, le brun serait à lui.

« Ou est ta chambre ?

Duo rougit un peu.

« Viens.

Il lui prit la main, l'emmenant vers l'étage.

La chambre était exactement comme il l'avait vu par webcam. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il l'amena vers le lit.

« Duo…

Ils s'enlacèrent, tendrement, s'embrassant, se découvrant enfin.

« Duo… J'ai envie de toi…

Le natté rougit.

« Tu serras vraiment le seul tu sais… Tu es le premier à entrer aussi long… Wufei n'a jamais eut ce privilège.

« Heureusement, tu es à moi… Duo, je t'aime…

« Moi aussi…

Heero l'embrassa dans le cou, lui laissant une marque puis, lentement, enleva sa chemise pour embrasser son torse.

Duo se tendit, il poussa un gémissement surprit.

« Ca va ?

« Oui… c'est bon…

« C'est normal… Et t'as encore rien vu…

Heero remonta pour l'embrasser, sa main saisit le sexe déjà dur de l'autre garçon.

Duo poussa un cri de plaisir.

« Heureusement que tu es seul… Sinon, ton père serait déjà la…

« Han, han, han… Heero… pleurnicha le brun.

« Tu as envie de plus ?

« Heero… Arrêtes de me faire languir comme ça.

Le nippon lui caressa le torse.

« On a tout notre temps…

Il lui enleva sa chemise, l'admirant, regardant la cicatrice sur son ventre.

« Elle est belle en fait… Cette marque a fait de toi celui que tu aies.

Duo rougit. Il poussa un second cri quand la langue d'Heero lécha la marque, la suçant.

« Heero !!

« C'est bon ?

« Oui !!

Heero lécha ensuite son nombril, ses mains défaisant la ceinture en même temps. Duo releva un peu les hanches en sentant la ceinture glisser contre son dos.

« Heero… Vas doucement…

« Plus vite, moins vite… Tu sais ce que tu veux au moins ?

« Je veux faire l'amour avec toi…

« Duo, Heero se redressa. Je t'aime.

«Moi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

Heero ouvrit le pantalon de son amant. Il voulait le voir nu en vrai. Duo se laissait faire sans protester, ravi et inquiet à la fois.

Il continuait de s'embrasser.

Heero lui retira enfin son pantalon puis se recula.

Ille vit enfin, son amant, nu et allongé sur son lit, tremblant d'excitation, lui cuisses entrouverte, son boxer blanc, décoré un dessin tribal noir, déformé par une érection.

« C'est pas juste, je suis nu et pas toi…

Heero arracha ses vêtements dans des gestes calculé, rapide et sensuel, dévoilant son corps parfait.

Duo le regarda, ses yeux glissant sur son corps.

Il eut soudain un hoquet.

« Non… Non, Heero, ça rentrera pas… Heero, elle était pas si grosse sur la cam…

Il paniqua, essayant de se redresser.

Heero repoussa.

« Calmes-toi… Elle rentrera…

« Mais !

« Chuttt… Je sais que ça a l'air énorme mais… Elle rentrera… Regardes, ton gode ne rentrait pas non plus avant…

Duo rougit.

« Mais, il est pas aussi gros…

Heero de redressa.

« Il avait l'air gros pourtant.

Duo se pencha, ouvrant sa table de chevet pour en sortir un petit gode fin et d'environ quinze centimètre.

« Oui, effectivement… je suis bien plus gros… J'irais doucement…

Il l'embrassa longuement. Ses doigts curieux revinrent lui caresser le visage. Heero se pencha, prenant le lubrifiant dans le petit meuble.

« Ca aidera bien…

Duo le regarda, avec appréhension. Heero en appliqua généreusement sur ses doigts.

Il l'embrassa tout en enfonçant un doigt. Duo gémit.

C'était bon.

Duo remonta légèrement ses jambes. Heero remua son doigt, en enfonçant rapidement un second.

Duo gémit, sa prostate stimulée le rendait chaud et fou. La tête lui tournait.

Heero en resta à deux doigts, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux, l'ouvrant lentement.

Il prit le gode abandonné sur le lit, le couvrit de lubrifiant.

« T'es prêt ? Je vais te dilater avec ton jouet favori.

Le sourire pervers et le ton excité d'Heero achevèrent Duo. Il gémit, se laissant retomber en arrière, ouvrant les cuisses en grand.

Heero retira ses doigts et poussa l'objet en lui. Duo ne se tendit même pas, le laissant entrer en lui avec un soupir de soulagement.

Le froid du métal anesthésiait la douleur.

Heero l'enfonça jusqu'au bout, le laissa quelques seconde immobile puis le retira.

Il recommença trois ou quatre fois avant de lui faire des cercles. Duo gémissait, se tortillait.

Heero lubrifia de nouveau ses doigts et en glissa un dans l'anus.

Duo se tendit. Il se contracta.

« C'est douloureux ?

« Oui…

« Ca va passer, fais-moi confiance…

Duo respira lentement. Heero poussa le gode et Duo cria de plaisir.

Il flottait, c'étai si bon. Il murmurait des mots sans suite.

Heero continua de le prendre de cette façon puis, quand il estima que son corps était prêt, il retira tous, lubrifia son sexe et poussa.

Duo cria, son corps se tendit de nouveau. Le gland d'Heero, vivant, vibrant, se fit un passage, écartant les chairs.

Heero s'enfonçait. Son sexe ouvrait les chairs. Duo le sentait le remplir.

Quand la douleur s'atténua, il put analyser la sensation. Etre empli comme ça, étiré…

Il comprit pourquoi quatre aimait le sexe, pourquoi son meilleur ami se faisait culbuter par tous les mecs qui lui demander, c'était si bon.

Heer commença à sortir, son sexe le quittait, ondulant comme un serpent.

Duo se sentit abandonner, ne plus être étiré le rendait froid.

Heero revient un peu plus durement.

« Ha !!!

Ce fut le signal, le sexe d'Heero s'emballa, le pénétrant de pus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort.

Duo gémissait, criait, murmurait des mots sans suites, des phrases sans sens qu'Heero comprenait parfaitement.

Il lui saisit une jambe, la mettant sur son épaule, poussant plus loin, plus dur, finissant de l'ouvrir complètement.

Duo s'entendit supplier d'aller pus vite, encore plus fort.

Il perdit pied quand Heero saisit son sexe pour le masturber, il l'appela.

Ils s'embrassèrent. Heero lui mordit la langue.

Duo sentit son sexe vibrer, il éjacula dans un cri, étalant sa semence sur eux avec délice.

Heero se retient, il se retira lentement.

« Duo… Mets-toi à quatre pattes.

Le natté lui obéis, ses long cheveux défais coulèrent sur son dos, le rendant mystérieux et sensuel.

Heero se colla à son dos. Il se positionna.

« Je vais le rentrer en entier d'accord… Ca risque de te faire mal…

Encore sonné par son orgasme, Duo ne dit rien. Heero le pénétra de nouveau, s'enfonçant encore et toujours en lui. Duo cria, la voix cassé et roque.

Jamais elle n'arrêtait d'entrer, entrant dans son ventre. Il gémissait de plaisir.

Soudain, une violente douleur irradia. Heero continua de pousser pourtant.

« Chutt… Ca va aller maintenant, elle y est presque.

Duo serra les dents. Heero le masturba un peu. Quand Heero donna le premier coup de reins, finissant de l'entrer entière, Duo sentit ses bras le lâcher.

Son visage s'écrasa dans ses coussins.

Heer sourit. Il lui saisit les hanches, donnant de petits coups vers l'avant.

Duo gémissait de nouveau de plaisir.

Heero se lâcha complètement, le pénétrant sauvagement. Il sourit en voyant du sang couler sur les cuisses pales.

Maintenant, Duo était à lui. Il lui embrassa le dos, la nuque, le masturbant de plus en plus vite.

Duo éjacula de nouveau, il était parcourut de spasmes, le rendant étroit et chaud. Heero cria de plaisir.

Il s'enfonça une dernière fois, brutalement, saisissant la nuque de son amant et éjacula, emplissant ses entrailles.

Il se retira un peu sèchement. Il lécha le sang mêlé de sperme avec délice.

Ils s'effondrèrent l'un sur l'autre.

Duo se retourna vers lui, un peu inquiet. Heero l'embrassa tendrement.

« Je t'aime…

« Moi aussi. Tu restes dormir ?

« Bien sur…

XXX

Duo se réveilla. Dans la chambre, une odeur de sperme le ramena à la réalité.

Il regarda ses cuisses couvertes de sang et de sperme.

La place à côté de lui était vide. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Heero était parti, il l'avait laissé seul. Il se pencha, encerclant ses genoux de ses bras, pleurant.

« Qu'est-ce qui y'a ?

« Heero !!

Le natté se redressa. Une violente douleur dabs le ventre et dans l'anus l'obligea à rester tranquille.

«Je croyais que tu étais parti !!

« Jamais, maintenant que je t'ai attrapé, je te garde…

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Duo se blottit dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime se dirent-ils en même temps.

Ils se sourirent tendrement.

XXX

Et voila, j'espère que ça vous à plus…J'ai mis moins de deux heures pour l'écrire mais il me bloquait et m'empêchait d'écrire mes autres fics.

Je veux votre avis.


End file.
